


Les Enredades: “Atrevida como latón”

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Les Enredades (Español) [4]
Category: My Candy Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Primeras interacciones formales entre Kim y Thora.





	Les Enredades: “Atrevida como latón”

**Author's Note:**

> English version: [Les Enredades: “Bold as brass”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187839)  
> Click derecho en la imagen y “abrir en nueva pestaña” para mejor resolución.  
> Estos y más trabajos se pueden encontrar en mi tumblr [infernokidart](http://infernokidart.tumblr.com).


End file.
